


Many Hands Reaching

by 3RatMoon



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really too many characters and pairings to list in tags, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: Separating the explicit and non-explicit shorts to make things easier! Pairings and warnings at the start of each story.(Recommended reading using the "Entire Work" button)Updated 8/1713. A reunion of sorts between Addax, Jace, and Sokrates (cw for alcohol and drug use)14. Echo and Even spend some time exploring the newer parts of Even's anatomy15. Jace comes to Tea for help late one night, though the usual "help" he asks for takes a strange turn (Vampire-Strati AU)





	1. Ephrim/Alyosha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephrim and Alyosha find each other after everything (no warnings)

When they finally found each other after everything, Ephrim couldn’t keep his hands off him.

“I thought you had died,” he whispered into Alyosha's neck where he had pressed several biting, desperate kisses. Like each inch his lips touched tethered the man he felt so much for to the earth, to the solid and real and living.

Alyosha already had a hand in Ephrim’s trousers, the other carding through the immolator’s bright red hair. “I know, I know.” he answered softly, and with the insistence of his mouth communicated that deeper discussion was not his priority at that moment.

So Ephrim let them fall into each other, lips and hands and hips and really too much clothes, but they didn't have the time or care to undress for each other. Ephrim slipped a hand into Alyosha's robes to match his already circling between Ephrim’s legs, making his breath ragged. Alyosha's hips bucked when he touched him, and they fell into a kind of rhythm, slightly uneven but rolling like waves or like tongues of a fire. Heat leaked out of Ephrim unchecked, making the air in the room thick and warm. They swallowed the small noises they pulled from each other, clinging, biting, tense and shaking with desperation.

They came fast, Alyosha with two fingers in Ephrim and Ephrim no longer moving his hand so much as letting Alyosha rut against it. Ephrim’s orgasm wasn't greatly satisfying, shallow and hot and gone too soon. But that wasn't really the point, he thought as he looked down at Alyosha slumped against him, looking so tired but like he at last had found some kind of peace.

And Ephrim felt like he had finally found some too. To him, Alyosha was the assurance that there would be a tomorrow, and tomorrow meant many more opportunities to rest, and rebuild, and to write everything he felt into Alyosha's skin. Over and over again, as long as they would have each other. As long as they had tomorrow.


	2. Alyosha/Arrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrell expresses a rare moment of vulnerability  
> (brief discussion of disassociation)

Alyosha rested his head on Arrell’s thigh, listening to the wizard’s breathing slowly calm. It was a rare day, one where they had plenty time to share with each other. Alyosha didn’t rush to satisfy the ache between his legs, instead turning his head to press lazy kisses to his lover’s skin, that one spot at the inner thigh where wiry muscle gave way to softness.

Arrell’s breath hitched. “Alyosha…” he said, soft and hoarse.

One of the elf’s hands brushed Alyosha’s shoulder, but in that vaguely grasping way that asked for Alyosha to slide back up the bed so they were more face to face.

“Hm?” Alyosha smiled radiantly, resting on one arm and reaching down with the other to palm briefly at his arousal before he allowed his fingers to resume their path, wandering the landscape of Arrell’s body.

The flush on Arrell’s face from their previous lovemaking had just started to recede, but Alyosha’s look brought it back, bright and almost red. Alyosha always thought it was pretty. He thought of reminding Arrell of that fact, but the wizard looked like he wanted to say something.

“Alyosha,” Arrell started again, “I…”

He made a frustrated noise and turned his head, glaring up at the ceiling. He sighed, then started speaking, like he was giving a lecture or reciting a paper. Something prepared. “The University, by design, favors the separation the mind and body and the cultivation of the mind over the body. I of course ascribed to this school of thought, and did not consider the implications, did not think…”

He paused, considering, “I occasionally suffer from a kind of delusion, of, of the thought that I do not exist. Or, specifically, that I do not have a body. It is entirely illogical of course, but spending so long honing my mind, I have somehow let these thoughts take root as well. But…”

Arrell paused even longer this time, his face screwed up in concentration. Alyosha stayed quiet, afraid he would not ever hear the rest should he interrupt.

“When we are together, I feel… more present,” Arrell finally said, slowly, “The way you touch me reminds me that I exist, somehow. I…” he scoffed, embarrassed at himself, turning his head away.

Alyosha immediately reached out and turned Arrell’s head back, looking at him. Arrell couldn’t meet his eyes, cheeks red and his lips pressed to a thin line. So, Alyosha kissed him instead. He kissed Arrell until his mouth softened, pulling gently on his hair to expose his throat so he could suck new marks there. Arrell shuddered and moaned, reminding Alyosha of just how much he ached. He snaked a hand between his legs as his mouth traveled down further, leaving a trail of biting kisses down Arrell’s chest. Alyosha only stopped when he felt a hand slide down his arm, looking up at his lover.

The wizard looked back down at him, still self-conscious, but also relaxed and aroused and so fond that Alyosha was ever more certain that he had to commit this day to memory. “I can touch you,” Arrell said, voice unsteady, “Just…”

Alyosha understood, and moved to straddle Arrell, bending down to kiss him as he felt the wizard’s hand move to replace his between his legs. Alyosha made a soft noise and pressed back against Arrell’s touch, mouthing at the tip of his ear. Alyosha’s hands pressed and mapped every inch of his lover that he could reach– the length of his neck, the shape of his collar bone, the soft skin on the underside of his arm and the hard muscle underneath.

Arrell’s words came to Alyosha’s mind again. The wizard, though theory-heavy in his studies, still worked with his body, clearly… but, Alyosha thought, if he was just honing his body like one would a tool, instead of an essential part of him, his soul and the earth bound together and given movement…

Alyosha was almost bursting with thoughts and feelings. Even as close as he was to Arrell, getting to know him often felt like trying to unknot fine thread. That Arrell would, unbidden, be so vulnerable with him suddenly… Alyosha could hardly believe it. He tried to pour everything he was feeling into the way he roamed the plains of Arrell’s body with hands and mouth, sighing his pleasure over his skin.

Arrell pressed his fingers into Alyosha and Alyosha pressed bruises into Arrell’s arms. He nipped harder and scratched deeper, listening to Arrell’s breath grow ragged. The elf was hard again, erection brushing Alyosha’s thigh when either of them moved.

“I want to ride you,” Alyosha said, hands on either side of Arrell’s head, looking down at him.

Arrell looked dazed, flush crawling down his neck, but he still leaned up and kissed Alyosha with the same kind of focused intensity he always had, and Alyosha was only too happy to kiss him back. Arrell removed his fingers, slick where they gripped Alyosha’s thigh as he sank down onto Arrell’s cock.

Alyosha fucked Arrell ruthlessly, pinning him to the bed and raking his nails over his chest, any kiss that Arrell managed to catch carrying the hazard of teeth. Arrell didn’t last long underneath him, shaking and moaning and red all the way down his chest, but Alyosha wasn’t satisfied. He kept riding him while Arrell gave a wordless shout and dug his fingers into Alyosha's thighs, still hard but badly over stimulated. Alyosha finally stilled when he came, quiet and shuddering, hair tangled and partially covering his face.

For a long moment, Alyosha sat on Arrell while they stared at each other, panting and clinging to each other. Alyosha shakily climbed off and laid down next to his lover, who looked so fucked out that Alyosha couldn’t help laughing a little.

“What?” Arrell asked, brushing the hair out of Alyosha’s face.

 _I love you,_ Alyosha wanted to say, desperately. Maybe it wouldn't upset him, on this somehow so deeply blessed day. But, he didn’t want to try to take more than was offered to him. More than that, he was afraid, though he didn’t want to admit it.

“I only delight in learning something new, especially about you,” he said, finally.

Arrell chuckled. “Always a good pupil,” he teased.

Alyosha moved to rest his head on Arrell’s shoulder, tracing the pattern of scratches and bruises he had left. He hoped that Arrell, even if he couldn’t yet listen to the words, would feel the ache of the marks he had left and feel his love. That he would feel how he loved him, not just his mind, or his body, but all of him altogether, sweet and bitter both.

The hand holding Alyosha’s twitched a couple times, and he looked up to see that Arrell had dropped off, clearly spent. He smiled to himself as he2 brushed a finger across the wizard’s brow, so much smoother in sleep.

“I love you,” he whispered his unheard truth.

And he let himself sleep after that, hoping, praying, that this wasn’t the last day like this he would be allowed to live.


	3. Hadrian/Ephrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephrim encourages Hadrian to communicate better. (no warnings)

"I want you to say it."

 Hadrian looked at him, tight-lipped, brow furrowed, totally adorable and infuriating both, but Ephrim just raised a brow. This wasn’t about Hadrian doing what Ephrim wanted. This was about Hadrian learning to be direct. Unashamed.

Still, Ephrim didn’t want to just leave him there squirming. He went to him, kneeling with him, running his hands over his arms.

“Hadrian." Ephrim smiled, sharp but encouraging in its own way. "Just tell me what you want."

Hadrian bit this lip, then blurted, "I want you to fuck me face down." He sucked in a breath. "On the floor."

Ephrim's smile grew sharper and softer at the same time. "I want to do that to you, too."


	4. Alyosha/Arrell 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another opens.  
>  (references to erectile dysfunction)

"I don't understand," said Arrell, "I  _feel_ aroused, and yet..."

 

"You  _are_ getting older, dear."

 

Alyosha suppressed a laugh when Arrell turned away from him, offended. Like an irritable house cat, he thought. He moved so he was flush against the wizard’s back, trailing his fingertips along his thigh and delighting in how he shivered.

 

"I can still think of ways to please you, things we haven't tried in a while," he said, turning his hand to cup Arrell’s ass.

 

Arrell looked embarrassed, but didn't object. "It has been some time, hasn't it?"

 

In the end, after Alyosha made Arrell come on his fingers and then fetched his harness, he was surprised at just how much of a success their venture had been. Alyosha realized that he loved to fuck his lover into their mattress, and Arrell, well.

 

Arrell screamed.


	5. Ephrim/Alyosha 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephrim gives Alyosha a taste of his own medicine. (edging)

“I think I understand what you mean, now,” Alyosha managed with a breathy laugh.

 

Ephrim chuckled from his place at the apex of Alyosha’s thighs. He mouthed over the other man’s sex, soft and slow, a finger pressed inside him with small little thrusts. Neither of them had been watching the time, but Ephrim could guess that he had dedicated at least an hour to taking the priest apart, bit by bit.

 

Their roles were normally reversed, with Alyosha only too delighted to tease his prince, keeping Ephrim on edge until he couldn’t think about the Forge or the Heat and the Dark or really much of anything at all. This time however, Ephrim wanted to give his lover a taste of his own medicine. He crooked the finger he had inside Alyosha, smiling when the man shuddered and moaned quietly. He flicked the tip of his tongue against his erection and he hissed in a breath.

 

“You'll understand when you can't speak anymore,” Ephrim said simply, grinning, and Alyosha looked down at him with eyes bright with delight.

 

After that, the prince dipped his head back down to Alyosha’s folds, soft and insistent, until all the priest could do was pant and moan. At this point, increasing stimulation would be too much. Alyosha could only let Ephrim bring him to a slow, shaking peak, and Ephrim loved every moment of it.

 

When Alyosha’s body stopped clenching around his fingers, Ephrim pulled himself up the bed and kissed him. Alyosha kissed back weakly, his hands trembling as they cupped his lover’s face.

  
“You’re right,  _now_ I understand,” he said quietly, and Ephrim smiled.


	6. Castille/Maelgwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castille takes Maelgwyn to brunch after a scene (bdsm)

Castille took Maelgwyn out for brunch the morning after one of their sessions, once, and she was surprised by how much she liked watching him as they sat down together. Maelgwyn was dressed up so prettily, but Castille knew all of the scratches and bruises that were underneath the velvet and trims. She remembered when his golden hair was messy and undone, gathered in her fist or sticking to his face.

She loved the way that she got to know him. For a short time, he wasn't Prince Maelgwyn, General Maelgwyn, Confidence Alive, but just another man bent under her will. He was just as pretty stripped of his clothes, his skin shiny with sweat. Castille lost herself in the memory for a moment; the sound of his cries, the line of his back, the way his voice went hoarse when he was desperate, the feeling of his body when she held him afterwards, pliant and warm.

“Something on your mind?”

Maelgwyn’s voice finally brought her back to the present moment. He raised an eyebrow at her when she remained silent, which was just too tempting. She reached out to his hand, which he took with an indulgent smile. But then, she reached with her thumb and pressed just above the inside of his wrist, where she knew the skin was still tender under the cuff of his jacket. He flinched.

“Yes. Things on my mind,” said Castille sweetly.

Maelgwyn’s smile wavered, and that just made Castille smile more.


	7. Ephrim/Alyosha 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyosha fulfills one of Ephrim’s fantasies (tentacles, restraints/bondage, reference to past Alyosha/Arrell)

Ephrim tells him about the fantasy and Alyosha starts when he realizes he can  _ do _ that; he remembers the spell incompletely and with many bittersweet memories attached, but he can focus and remember and give himself something new to associate with the feeling of power curling outwards from him and becoming solid.

He soaks in the sight of Ephrim suspended and sweaty with exertion. The prince fights the hold on him, lets the strength of the tentacles tight around his limbs exhaust him. That's when Alyosha can fuck him, sweetly, with the spell and with his mouth on Ephrim’s cock. Ephrim moves a little, but is ultimately too tired. He can only sob and moan and shake under Alyosha’s attention, and Alyosha soaks all of it in, uses his hand on himself and listens to the cries of his love, normally so protective and full of righteous fury, but who this time, is letting himself be helpless.


	8. Jace/Jamil/Addax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace teases Addax while Jamil watches (no warnings)

"Jaaaace," Addax whines in frustration. The former pilot, current agent, and current boyfriend in question just laughs from his place at Addax's thighs and kisses over the bruises already blooming across his skin.  
  
"Come on, you know you like putting on a show as much as I do," Jace says in his cheerful and sweet way.  
  
Addax glances over Jace's shoulder where Jamil is seated in the single chair of their small hotel room. Her lilac floral skirt is hiked up her hips and her tights are slipped down her thighs and she's stroking herself lazily as she watches them, the perfect picture of a powerful woman in leisure. It's been a long day for her, and they usually fall to this when everyone is feeling horny but someone is too tired to participate.   
  
Really, Addax can't deny anything Jace said, and he lets his head fall back onto the pillows with and exasperated groan. "Okay, just, be nice," he sighs.  
  
Jace winks back at Jamil and wiggles his butt, the plug he has in showing just a peek of colour. Jamil just smiles more, her fondness for the two of them showing in the faint lines around her eyes.  
  
"I'm always nice," Jace says, and licks a stripe up Addax's cock, and Addax just grips the sheets tighter and groans.


	9. Hella/Rosana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella also needs better communication skills (references to Hadrian/Rosana)

Hella pulls away from the kiss, panting. Rosana is looking up at her, dark eyes lit like coals in the glow of the camps. "Are you, are you sure about this?" Hella asks, nervous.   
  
They've both had a few drinks at the makeshift tavern before falling back into their tents and into each other, but not enough that Rosana doesn't raise an eyebrow and ask. "What's giving you the impression that I'm not?"   
  
Hella stammers, which is uncommon in general for her but more than common around beautiful women. "I, uh, I don't know. I used to think that your god wasn’t into flings, but I was proven wrong on that a little while back..."   
  
Rosana's face has a very clear "tell me more" look but Hella just waves a hand. "It was nothing interesting, just an extremely awkward conversation with Alyosha and some other official in the Buoy."   
  
Rosana watches Hella deliberate for a moment more, then asks. "Are you worried about hurting Hadrian?"   
  
Hella is about to deny it, but then stops. "I... I guess. Yeah." She feels blood rush to her face. "And uh. I just... you know I'm not him, right?"   
  
Rosana laughs at that. "Oh, I noticed," she says, pulling Hella closer by her grip on her ass. Hella can't help but laugh as well.   
  
"It sounds ridiculous saying it out loud," she admits, and Rosana hums, kisses her neck.   
  
"It's alright. Better to get it all out of the way first than to have to come back to it later." she says.   
  
Hella agrees, but despite knowing that, she's still not great at talking about things.   
  
"Now then, do you want to move along to the clothes off part of the evening?" Rosana asks, backing up and pulling a harness from a bag behind them, "Because I really want you to wear this and let me ride you to exhaustion."   
  
Hella can't help but grin. "Sounds good to me."


	10. Jace/Jamil/Addax/Sokrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Jamil, and Addax invite an old friend over for an evening (no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very much in a funk, but I love this triad and I also love Sokrates, so I wrote this to feel better lol

“I have to say, Miss Quartz-Noble, your hospitality is, hm, very generous.”

Sokrates had always been skilled at the cool and mischievous kind of grin, even while being thoroughly worked over by Addax’s mouth. In fact, they seemed to have gotten better at it, stretched out the way that it seems only those at ease with their own power tend to be. They leaned over to kiss Jamil, soft and languid, and it pulled a whine from Jace when he looked up from his place between his girlfriend’s legs.

Jamil looked down at him, smiling and pulling away from Sokrates’s kiss. “You want something, babe?” she asked, sweetly but with the most knowing look. She reached up, her fingertips brushing their guest’s cheek. “Do you want to touch them?”

Jace made another soft noise, squirming under the now combined attention of both Jamil and Sokrates. Everyone thought they were hot as hell, of course, or else the four of them wouldn’t be doing this. But Jace was the one who had been crushing on the Apostolician for years, was the one who first suggested this as something they could do.

“Is that yes, you do want to touch them?” Jamil asked, her smile growing wider.

Sokrates was still looking at Jace, but their hand had moved to Addax’s head when he was distracted by their conversation, the tips of their sharp nails against his scalp a gentle reminder of his task. Jace could see the shapes of Addax’s back as he shifted, the sheen of sweat on his skin and beaded in his hair. Sokrates tightened their hand just a little, and Addax moaned, a soft rumble from his chest.

Jace felt his whole face go red. He really was a sucker for these three. He looked up at Jamil, nodded.

Jamil hummed, rubbed her thumb over his lip. “Make me come first, then you can touch them,” she said.

That was more than enough incentive for Jace. He worked over her slit with a renewed vigor, and Jamil was happy to lay back and take everything Jace gave until she was crying out higher and higher, her legs clamping over his head. She pulled him up and just about devoured him with kisses, leaving him hazy with arousal, before she grinned and turned his head just in time for him to see Sokrates come as well, back arched and hands tight in Addax’s hair. 

When Addax lifted his head, breath short and lips wet, Jace couldn’t help but kiss him. Addax ran his hands up and down his sides and legs as they kissed, horny and desperate for contact. But then Jamil tugged Addax away gently.

“Come here, sweetheart,” she said, and pulled him on top of her.

That left Jace with just Sokrates looking up at him, drawing him in with their gaze alone. It was like all of the tension went out of him when they kissed. He fell into them and they chuckled and wrapped their arms around him. 

Addax made a sound next to them as Jamil flipped him under her and gripped his cock with her hand. Sokrates slipped a thigh between Jace’s legs and he rubbed against them, kissing them desperately. They kissed and Addax groaned while Jamil coaxed him with sweet and filthy words and Jace felt like he was burning up under Sokrates’s touch. Eventually he lifted his hips so he could use his hand, and he came like that, his fingers rough on his cock and Sokrates with a finger inside him.

Afterwards, Jace couldn’t get enough kisses from anyone, boneless and giddy and so damn happy to be alive.


	11. Samot/Samothes/Hadrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three ways a man and two gods come together. (No warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imperialhare was talking about wanting more samsam, and somebody else was talking about samsamwich dp, so here we are I guess!!

Samot will often put himself between his husband and Hadrian, demanding their touch more than submitting to it. His nails are sharp on Hadrian’s chest and he smiles as Hadrian gasps, smiles as Samothes tugs at his hair in warning. He presses against his lovers where their fingers fill him from both sides, insistent and impatient in his wanting. Samothes will tease him sometimes, laughing in delight of Samot’s growl while Hadrian shakes in quiet fear and desire. But Samot never leaves their bed unsatisfied, and eventually cocks replace fingers and the tone of the room begins to change.

Samot moans louder than he did other times when his demands for more were answered, slowly sinking onto the both of them, but the true shift is a slower one. Pleased as he is, he still digs his nails into Hadrian’s collar when he moves too slowly, still teases with a touch over his husband’s thigh. Over time, though, as they move together more and more like waves before an approaching storm, the commands become less frequent. Samot’s hands on Hadrian below him become less of an act of control and more just holding onto something as he finally, finally starts to come apart. He breathes and shakes and bucks against his lovers, rendered speechless by the pressure of their cocks inside him, almost thoughtless, occupied only by corporeal pleasure. 

Samot comes with a cry, and he vaguely hears Samothes’s answering moan, clutching at him and chasing his own release shortly after. Hadrian shifts under them, having hit a small, tense peak during but still painfully hard. However, with the attention of both gods turned to him, it is not difficult to make sure he is satisfied.

 

With Hadrian in the middle, it’s different. He does anything his lords would ask of him, including fucking them, but laying between them and giving himself to them is one of the few places he feels safe to let go. While Samot’s voice quiets, Hadrian’s rises in long loud moans as they fuck him slowly together. Samothes supports him with an arm secure across his middle, kisses his hair and his neck. Samot sometimes swallows Hadrian’s cries, mouth over his, but loves hearing him more, finding new and interesting ways to pull a sound from the paladin’s throat. When Hadrian starts to become desperate, shaking and clutching at them, then the gods will quicken their pace, put a hand to his cock, and Hadrian comes crying and messy and loud and they fuck him through it and to their own release.

 

Samothes rarely asks, but when the mood finds him, Samot is more than willing to answer and bring Hadrian with him. Samot, by nature, can shape himself however he wants, but he also has a device— a harness and phallus lovingly crafted by his husband with the knowledge that Samot likes his body best like this, with his cunt and his cock, small and hooded. He is unable to penetrate another on his own like this, but has found it perfectly suitable when properly equipped. He has Hadrian help him with the straps while Samothes watches with heat in his gaze, and Samot smiles at him.

Samothes sinks down onto Hadrian first, slowly, and Hadrian shudders, hands going to his god’s thighs. Samot has the most power here, with the two caught up in each other, and he makes mark upon mark on his husband even as he guides Hadrian’s fingers inside alongside his cock, continuing to open him. Samothes’s breath grows ragged, his thighs shaking just a little, but Samot doesn’t stop until the moans start to sound like words.

Did you say something husband? Did you want something? What do you want? And Samot doesn’t stop until the jumble of words resolve into you you you you. Then, only then, does Samot slip Hadrian’s fingers out and push himself in. 

Samothes moans low and deep, the need deep in his belly finally starting to be filled. He shakes as he moves, slowly, then steadily more sure, his lovers starting to move with him. Hadrian stares transfixed, and Samothes leans down to kiss him. 

Being caught between his husband and paladin brings out the tenderness in Samothes. He is always warm as well as strong, but when briefly absolved of the responsibility of a foundation, a protector, a genius, he falls and falls into their bodies, gasping, praises falling from his lips like water. He kisses Hadrian until Samot pulls him back by his hair and cries out when he’s bitten roughly at his collar. He babbles as they rock into him, my husband, my love, my strength, my sword, my fire. When his breath starts to quicken Samot lets him fall back onto Hadrian, presses close to them, three bodies moving together, skin to skin. Samothes’s words become desperate, lose coherence, and they move faster, his cock trapped between his and Hadrian’s stomachs.

Then, finally, gasping, moaning, he comes between them. He’s boneless when Samot and Hadrian slip from him and lay him on his back. Sometimes Samot will change Hadrian’s sheath and ride him until they are both satisfied, or kneel over his husband’s face while stroking Hadrian’s cock. This time, Samothes gestures weakly at them both, still desperate for their touch, so they lay down together on each side of him, trading kisses until they both come on their own hands. 

Then, it’s just the quiet sounds— breathing, skin over sheets, whispered words. 

Quiet. 

Just for a little while.


	12. Jace/Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Aria have some fun!

Aria looked up through her lashes as she wrapped her lips around Jace’s cock. He looked super cute when he grinned and turned pink, she decided, a perfect mix of devious and shy as he watched her show off how far she could take him in.

“Geez, at least let me finish putting it on!” he laughed, securing the last strap.

Aria giggled as Jace pushed her onto her back. They kissed like they were playing a game that they each wanted to win, teeth teasing each other’s lips and hands sneaking between each other’s legs. Jace got a hold of Aria’s hair and tugged, and she yelped with laughter, letting her head fall back so he could kiss her neck.

“C’mon, Jace!” she whined, “Fuck me already!” (She tried not to think too hard about how amazed she would have been to get to say those words five years ago.)

“I’m getting there,” Jace said with a smile, grazing his teeth over her skin in a way that made Aria gasp. She laid back and let him work across her chest and stomach, cupping her breasts and laving his tongue over her pierced nipples. She squirmed under his attention, touching herself, complaining mostly for show. After all, if she was in his position, she’d be doing the same thing.

She was more than ready by the time she felt Jace shift back, the tip of his cock nudging her entrance. He started slow, but she quickly demanded more, more, while he laughed a soft delighted laugh and complied. She liked that laugh, and she liked getting to lay back and get fucked until she was gasping and arching and screaming. She probably could have started on a second orgasm right away, but instead she let him pull out and watched hungrily as he ran his hand roughly over his shaft. The movement tugged the rest of the toy where it rested up against him and inside of him, and he cursed and moved his hand faster until he came with a punched out moan.

“That looks awesome,” Aria said, after she pulled Jace down and kissed him some, “I wanna fuck  _ you _ with it, now.”

Jace groaned, and his cock jumped as his body clenched with wanting. That pulled another laugh from him, and he turned over onto his back, fumbling with a buckle. “Hell yeah, just clean it first.”

Aria snorted. “I can do that.”


	13. Jace/Addax/Sokrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of sorts between Addax, Jace, and Sokrates. (cw for alcohol and drug use)

They agreed to work together. It was an uncomfortable alliance— Sokrates knew a fair amount about the Rapid Evening and their goals— but the three of them had some experience with uncomfortable alliances. It was almost nostalgic, Jace and Addax sharing one chaise and Sokrates on another. They passed around a much nicer bottle of liquor than they would have shared before, along with a sleek, gold-tipped vapor pen, but the mood of occupying space together in a troubling time was very similar.

Then, Jace turned to Addax with a smile and kissed him, which was different. Addax returned the kiss at first, but pulled back when Jace lingered, his eyes flicking to Sokrates. “Babe…” he warned softly.

Jace laughed. “Oh come on, Sokrates isn’t bothered by PDA,” he said, “We hooked up sometimes back during the War, you know.”

Addax’s silence said that he hadn’t known, but the way his eyes flicked to the side suggested he had heard rumors. Jace exhaled a cloud of vapor and grinned languidly at Sokrates, who quirked a brow. Wordlessly, they stood from their seat and took the couple steps to where Jace was looking up at them. They bent at the waist, hands behind their back almost like a bow, like the kiss they pressed to his lips was a polite greeting instead of an acknowledgement of their much less polite past relationship. Jace sat back against the chaise after, tongue darting over his lips briefly. He looked cool and in control but for the bright flush on his face, which made Sokrates grin. Integrity, very cheeky, also noted the jump in his pulse and temperature.

They turned to Addax after that, who still looked relaxed, if a little puzzled, so Sokrates smiled and bowed again. “Duke,” they said, sweetly.

After a moment’s hesitation, Addax closed the distance between them. Sokrates let Addax deepen the kiss slowly, running their nails lightly through the hair at the back of his head. Addax shivered under their touch, breaking the kiss with a sigh. He looked at Sokrates with heavy-lidded eyes, turned to Jace. Jace looked like he couldn’t be more thrilled.

That’s how the three of them ended up on the chaise together, clothes piled on the floor. Jace braced himself on the one arm, his breath heavy and the loose, sweat-damp curls of his hair hanging in his eyes.

“Fucking— fuck, Sokrates!” Jace ground out as Sokrates thrust into him. He had been full of words before, filth and praise for Addax and them, but he was close enough then that words began to fail him. He was high and his control was slipping; if Sokrates and Integrity hadn’t already known what he was, they would have figured it out, then. He wasn’t using his abilities intentionally, though, and the thoughts bleeding over from him felt nice, so they let them through.

“Babe, fuck, touch me, please—”

This caught Addax’s attention, and he leaned over from behind Sokrates, where he had been touching their soft chest and trailing his fingers through their silvery hair, pressing kisses where their skin met Integrity’s physical components. He laid a hand on Jace’s back, trailing the touch over his hip. Jace seemed to calm for a moment, his frantic movements evening out into a slow, hard back and forth. His stream of curses resolved into a long moan as he came and Sokrates could feel it and felt themself get tugged over the edge by it as well.

Jace was still out of breath, collapsed underneath Sokrates, when he turned and looked just a little over his shoulder.

“Get... your fucking dick in my mouth _right now_ , Addax,” he panted, and Addax laughed even as he stood up to comply.

Thinking historically, Sokrates felt much better about this meeting than others.


	14. Echo/Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Even spend some time exploring the newer parts of Even's anatomy (xeno)

"What happens if I do this?"

Echo watches Even as they run their tongue over one of the ports on the ends of Even's hair. Even's fond smile doesn't break, but he does shudder at the sensation, biological and electrical impulses mingling together.

"It's... it's like when you touch the end of an audio plug when it’s on and you hear a sound," Even replies, a little breathy.

Echo grins, more with their eyes, and takes the whole end of the tendril into their mouth, sucking.

"Th-they're not like a dick, Echo," Even laughs, though he shivers through his whole body. "They're more like, I don’t know, fingers." To demonstrate (a bit playfully), he lets a few snake around Echo’s wrist.

Echo looks down at the hair, then back up at Even, and lets the one strand slide from their mouth. "You can suck on fingers, too," they reply. "It doesn't have to be someone's junk to still be hot."

In one fluid movement, they twist their wrist in the hold of Even's hair and grab where it stretches out from the rest of the mass, using their new leverage to pull Even in for a kiss. Even's calm exterior flickers again, and he makes a noise into Echo’s mouth, reaching for any part of them to steady himself. When they break apart, Even is breathing hard, and Echo is smirking, lips a little more rosy and shiny.

Even laughs a little. "I think that's still my favourite, though."

Echo’s sharp smile softens, and they lean forward again, wrapping their arms around Even's neck. "Mine, too."


	15. Vampire!Jace/Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace comes to Tea for help late one night, though the usual "help" he asks for takes a strange turn (Vampire-Strati AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "What if strati were vampires (Jace + your choice of the Kingdom game characters)" so have some Jace/Tea with added supernatural nonsense lol

“What the hell, Rethal, it’s four in the morning.”

Jace made a guilty face. “I know, I just— I’m really wound up, and I need… y’know…”

Unfortunately for Tea, it wasn’t the first time she’d had hero boy at the door of her quarters at odd hours. Once upon a time, that might have been because Tea herself had invited him over, but lately it was because Jace couldn’t sleep, or was having a panic attack, or likely both. Tea knew pretty well at that point when to tell the pilot that he was fine and that he should go the hell to bed, and when to let him in.

She sighed. “Get in here.”

As soon as Jace closed the door, Tea had him pinned against it. She kissed him hard, and he kissed back, struggling against her. Still, she made quick work of him, grabbing his wrists in both hands and trapping his legs with her shins. Jace resisted, but the sound he made was almost relieved.

This was a thing they did sometimes, even after they stopped dating the first time. They always fucked like they fought, and it turned out that sometimes the struggle of their bodies against and with each other was the only thing that could break Jace’s apocalyptic thought loops. Tea could hardly complain, with how much she liked having him desperate and pliant beneath her, like she had trapped and tamed a star.

Tea was startled when she pulled back for a moment to look at Jace. He had looked pretty bad in the hallway, but under good lighting, she could see him properly. He looked pale— not just his usual complexion, but sheet white, completely devoid of his usual rosiness, to the point where his freckles looked almost grey.

“Shit, Jace, are you okay?” she asked.

Jace laughed unsteadily. “I uh, I dunno?” He was looking at her weird. “You smell amazing. Is that weird? I like… want to taste your blood in my mouth, or something.”

Tea leaned back a little, scrutinizing him. “Like, in a ‘let’s fight’ kind of way, or a ‘The Hunger’ kind of way?”

“I dunno… I’ve done weirder to try to stop feeling this bad.”

They were quiet for a moment. Jace was shaking a little.

Then, Tea decided, fuck it, and started kissing him again. Jace struggled more forcefully, making little noises into her mouth, and she felt them like a punch of arousal in her gut. She grinned into the kisses and pressed back harder, relishing in the little bit of burn building in her muscles as she kept Jace pinned down.

There was a starburst of pain in her lip, then the taste of iron, and Jace made a sound that was straight up obscene. Tea pressed him flat against the wall, their kisses growing sloppier. Jace kept sucking and running his tongue over the split in her lip, like he couldn’t get enough. They would have to talk about this later, but for the moment, it was mind-numbingly hot.

Tea pressed her thigh between Jace’s, giving him something to rut against. Normally, Tea would switch to her hand after a while, but this time Jace came just like that— in a frenzy of heat and movement, desperate for the weight of her body against his and the taste of her blood in his mouth.

When Tea finally pulled back from him, he looked like a wreck, but a different and arguable better wreck than when he first arrived. His eyes were half-lidded and his lips red, a full flush across his cheeks where before he was just sallow. Tea felt her body throb with want, heedless of the strangeness of the situation.

“Feeling better?” she asked, bemused.

“Yeah,” Jace replied breathily.

Tea shook her head. “If we find out that this is tied to your weird intuition thing, and you’re actually some sort of vampire, I’m going to be  _ pissed.” _

That pulled a laugh from Jace. “It would be just my luck.”

There was a pause, but then Jace looked up at Tea, his eyes all big and eager. “You want me to get you off?” he asked.

Tea grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Jace dropped to his knees right there.


End file.
